Arrête toi
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: "-Donnez moi votre veste. Il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourcil levé. -Pourquoi ? -J'ai froid. -Et alors ?" House et Cuddy, un soir du 4 Juillet.


**Toujours un petit OS. Datant de l'été 2014. **

**J'ai simplement réecrit la fin qui ne me plaisait plus.**

Le ciel était noir et la lune se reflétait sur le lac de Princeton. La foule s'agitait sur la musique d'un groupe qui jouait énergiquement sur scène. Sur le toit, la jeune femme promènait au hasard son regard sur la ville qui brillait de mille feux. Une légère brise la fit frissoner malgré la chaleur agréable de ce mois de Juillet. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du bord et posa ses coudes sur le muret. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. D'un pas claudiquant, il s'approcha d'elle mais resta légèrement en retrait.

-_La vue est magnifique ce soir_, dit-elle sans se retourner.

-_Je ne vous le fais pas dire._

Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et se redressa en levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il faisait allusion à son fessier.

-_Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Un problème avec votre patiente ?_

Il fit non de la tête et répondit :

-_Elle rentre chez elle demain. Sans son mari certes, mais en pleine santé. _

-_Je croyais qu'elle lui avait pardonné !?_

_-Vous auriez pardonné votre mari d'avoir été infidèle ?_

_-Tout le monde est différent. Certaines personnes arrivent à vivre avec ça, d'autres non. _

Elle croisa son regard et comprit qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse.

-_Moi, j'en aurais été incapable._

Satisfait, il se plaça à ses côtés et s'appuya sur le muret.

-_Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?_

_-Vous, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?_ Corrigea-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules en détournant la tête mais elle ne cessa pas de l'observer. Elle eut l'envie folle de caresser sa joue rapeuse mais parvint à se contenir. Elle se contenta de se rapprocher de lui, de sorte à ce que leurs bras, appuyés sur le muret, soient l'un contre l'autre, tout comme leurs épaules. Face à son regard surprit, elle prétexta que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Il ne répondit pas, perturbé par la distance entre leur deux visages qui avait nettement diminué. Il détourna le regard et observa la foule qui bougeait au rythme de la musique alors que Cuddy continuait de le fixer. Après quelques minutes, elle brisa ce silence en se redressant.

-_Donnez moi votre veste._

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourcil levé.

-_Pourquoi ?_

_-J'ai froid._

_-Et alors ?_

Elle soupira et planta son regard dans le sien.

-_D'habitude la femme n'a pas besoin de le demander mais comme vous êtes loin d'être un gentleman..._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous donnerai ma veste, _coupa-t-il._ D'autant plus que si je vous la donne, c'est moi qui aurais froid._

_-Vous êtes un homme !_

_-Vous êtes une femme ! Je ne vois pas ce que cela change._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de lui. Elle avançait vers la porte lorsqu'il l'interrogea :

-_Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?_

_-Je vais récupérer ma veste dans mon bureau._

Elle reprit sa route mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il reprit :

-_Vous ne pouvez pas y aller maintenant ! Vous allez manquer le feu d'artifice ! C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là, non ?_

_-Je préfère rater le début des feux plutôt que de ne pas pouvoir voir le final parce que je serai morte frigorrifiée._

_-Vous exagérez, il ne fait pas si froid !_

_-Avec une veste, non ! _

Elle lui adressa un regard lourd de sens avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois.

-_Attendez !_

Il s'avança vers elle et retira son blouson.

-_Vil manipulatrice_, souffla-t-il dans son cou en déposant le blouson sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle le remercia d'un regard clair. Cuddy se replaça contre le muret et reprit sa contemplation de la ville.

-_J'ai toujours adoré les feux d'artifices. L'ambiance du 4 juillet est toujours exceptionnelle. La musique, les couleurs..._

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-_Vous ne trouvez pas ?_

Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle, restant toujours légèrement en retrait. La musique disparut et la foule sembla s'immobiliser, tous les regards tournés vers le ciel encore sombre. Soudain un premier son retentit et le ciel s'illumina. Les deux médecins levèrent également la tête. Des boules de feu décoraient le ciel en un rond parfaitement représenté. Une deuxième détonation et de nouvelles lumières flottèrent dans les airs. Passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, les feux d'artifices ravirent les spectateurs.

-_C'est magnifique_, murmura Cuddy.

House se posa lui aussi sur le muret et observa sa voisine.

-_Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? Le spectacle est de l'autre côté._

Il ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas non plus. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme, non seulement les feux qui s'y reflétaient, mais aussi l'émerveillemant que faisait naître ces quelques boules de feux.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les derniers feux s'élancèrent dans le ciel, plus beaux les uns que les autres. Des applaudissements jaillirent de la foule et les deux médecins promenèrent leurs regards sur la ville à nouveau sombre.

-_Je monte chaque année le voir d'ici. On peut voir les feux se refléter sur l'eau du lac. Vu d'en bas c'est fabuleux, mais d'ici... C'est époustouflant._

Elle se tourna vers le diagnosticien. Elle le regarda approcher son visage et son cœur râta un battement. Ses douces lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes en un tendre baiser. Elle fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux poivres et sels tandis qu'il la maintenait par la taille. Soudainnement, il mit fin au baiser et Cuddy sentit son cœur se briser, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle tenta alors de capturer une deuxième fois ses lèvres mais il tourna la tête et la repoussa du bout des bras.

-_C'était une mauvaise idée, _souffla-t-il sans croiser son regard.

Vexée et anéantie, elle retira rapidement sa veste et la lui plaqua contre son torse. Elle sentit une main accrocher son poignet alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte mais elle réussit à s'en défaire sans difficulté. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, elle s'arrêta en l'entendant :

-_C'est exactement pour ça que je ne veux pas de relation avec vous !_ Pesta-t-il en abattant violement son poing sur le muret.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-_Parce que je pars alors que vous venez de me rejeter ?_ S'outra-t-elle.

-_Parce que vous m'échappez et que je ne peux même pas vous rattraper..._

Toute la colère qu'elle ressentait s'évanouïe en le voyant frotter sa jambe meurtie. Il avait peur qu'un jour elle s'enfuie sans lui laisser la chance de s'expliquer. Comme elle le faisait là.

-_Vous pensez qu'à chaque mot de travers, je vous échapperai ? Qu'à chaque dispute je m'enfuirai au plus vite ?_

Il baissa la tête et se frotta la nuque. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle avait comprit.

_-Si c'était le cas, j'aurai mis les voiles depuis longtemps, _finit-elle doucement.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

-_Je m'arrêterai, House._

Elle avança jusqu'à ce que leur corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Elle avait un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa délicatement et elle caressa sa joue rappeuse.

-_Je m'arrêterai toujours._


End file.
